1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus to treat a patient's eye with irradiation of a laser light.
2. Related Art
A known ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus (see US 2007129775 and JP-T-2009-514564) treats an eye by irradiating a tissue of a patient's eye (such as a fundus) with a treatment laser light (laser beam). With this apparatus, an operator uses a slit lamp or similar equipment to observe a fundus. Once a portion of an eye to be treated is specified, the operator irradiates the portion of the eye with the laser light. The portion that is irradiated with the laser for treatment is thermally coagulated by energy of the laser light.